


the day

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Prompted by theivorytowercrumbles, for a celebration together.





	the day

It’s still dark when Weiss wakes and finds Velvet looking quite pleased. The god sits on the floor, but her head rests on two wooden chests. They look like they were carved straight from the tree, bark still in their possession.

Weiss touches a small burl on the closest, a blackened brown. “And what are these for?”

Velvet laughs; the sound mantles Weiss, resounds in her bones, leaves her warm. “It’s the solstice, little one.” She bumps her snout against Weiss’ temple. “And that’s all… to most.”

The mageling blinks, then flusters, her gaze falling to her lap. “You didn’t have to get two.”

“Your words are contrary to your emotions.” There’s the lilt of a tease to her words, black eyes spark with amusement. “You know  _I_  know, that you’ve mourned the closeness to Yule for some time.”

“Gods,” Weiss mutters, an-oh-so eloquent retort and cry of exasperation.

“One is here, to witness.” Velvet smiles, leans, and this time changes, paws on the bed turning to hands, head to something suitable for a light kiss on Weiss’ cheek. “And one hopes you like your birthday gift, and your Yule gift, very, very much.”


End file.
